Destroyer
by Chocoerz
Summary: Bagi Seokjin, tangan penghancur Namjoon sama sekali tidak masalah untuknya, karena Seokjin tahu, walau mungkin Namjoon akan menghancurkan semua benda di dunia, pria itu tidak akan pernah menghancurkan hatinya. Namjin couple/Namjoon/Seokjin/BTS/GS. Hati-hati terhadap typo :) [Ada semacam.. sequel], slight: MinYoon.
1. Chapter 1

Siapa itu Kim Namjoon?

Dia adalah pimpinan muda, calon CEO RM corp, perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Ingin yang lebih? Dia seorang jenius dengan IQ-nya yang mencapai angka 148. Dia juga pernah masuk dalam 1,3% siswa dengan nilai paling atas di ujian uji coba sekolah menengah atas. Oh, juga masuk 1% siswa paling pintar di Korea.

Dia kaya.

Dia, ekhm.. tampan.

Dia, ekhm.. seksi.

Apa yang kurang darinya?

Bagi orang yang mengenalnya seperti dua orang yang baru bertemu lalu berbincang, mungkin jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Lihat saja profilnya, begitu sempurna tanpa cacat. Yah.. setidaknya itu tampak luarnya, bukan tampak dalamnya.. bagi Seokjin.

Kim Seokjin, seorang wanita dengan kecantikan luar dalam dan bertangan handal yang melengkapi hidup Namjoon yang sebenarnya.. sedikit berantakan. Bukan, itu bukan berantakan seperti peminum, atau dikejar hutang, atau pencari masalah.. bukan, Namjoon sangat jauh dari itu. Yang dimaksud dengan berantakan ini kurang lebih seperti.. kamar yang belum dibersihkan selama sebulan.

Kenapa?

Namjoon itu ceroboh semuanya.

Di balik wajah tampan, otak cemerlang, kaya, dan hal luar biasa lainnya, Namjoon sangat.. sangat.. sangat.. ceroboh, bertangan penghancur. Boleh Seokjin bercerita tentang betapa repotnya dia pada suatu pagi ketika Namjoon, yang walau kesadarannya belum terkumpul semua, seenaknya melangkahkan kakinya dan membuat tiga guci pecah dalam satu gerakan?

Seokjin yang mengurus sarapan karena dia meliburkan pelayan mereka selama sebulan, harus dibuat kewalahan mengurusi pecahan tiga guci sekaligus. Bahkan Namjoon tidak bergerak membantunya karena entahlah.. takut dimarahi mungkin?

Haha, Seokjin, memarahi Namjoon? Hal yang paling mustahil bagi Seokjin.

Kembali pada cerita Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak bergerak membantu Seokjin.., sampai istrinya itu meringis ketika telapak tangannya tergores oleh banyak pecahan halus. Namjoon langsung bergerak untuk menarik Seokjin sejauh mungkin dari area pecahan dan mengobati telapak tangan istrinya diiringi dengan _omelan_ Namjoon tentang betapa pentingnya berhati-hati.

Bisakah seseorang memberikan cermin untuk Namjoon?

Walau sedikit kesal dengan Namjoon yang tidak sadar bahwa pria itu bahkan lebih parah darinya, Seokjin meng'iya'kan semua _omelan_ Namjoon dengan senyum tipis sebagai pelengkap. Seokjin tahu Namjoon hanya terlalu khawatir.

Itu baru satu kejadian. Ada suatu saat di mana Seokjin harus pergi keluar kota untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada toko rotinya dan Namjoon tidak bisa ikut karena tuntutan pekerjaannya. Tidak ada pelayan, kejadiannya hanya berjarak satu minggu dengan kejadian tiga guci itu. Awalnya Seokjin pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena dia sudah menuliskan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan harus dilakukan pada empat lembar kertas A4. Tapi perkiraannya benar-benar melenceng jauh.

Karena ketika Seokjin sampai di rumah dan membuka pintu.., pecahan guci menyapanya, debu yang mungkin Namjoon lupakan di dekat rak sepatu setelah menyapu berserakan, dan lampu yang tergeletak dengan mengenaskan. Itu baru kekacauan yang menyapa Seokjin di ruang depan, belum dengan kekacauan di dapur, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, halaman belakang, tapi syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kolam renang. Tentu itu semua menghasilkan pertanyaan di kepala Seokjin, "Apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga hari kutinggal, Joon?"

Dan dengan senyuman kikuk Namjoon menjawab,

"Gucinya tidak sengaja kusenggol ketika baru bangun tidur."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya.

"Aku lupa membuang debu itu."

Seokjin mengurut batang hidungnya.

"Pancinya tidak sengaja kujatuhkan ketika sedang berada di dapur, jadi.. 'sedikit' rusak."

Seokjin ingin sekali berteriak. Panci di rumahnya adalah panci berkualitas bagus, bagaimana bisa rusak begitu saja setelah jatuh sekali? Suaminya memang benar-benar tangan penghancur. Tapi jika Seokjin terus mengeluh, bahkan sampai kiamat pun rumahnya tidak akan bersih. Jadi tanpa bantuan Namjoon-Seokjin tidak mau hal yang lebih parah terjadi-, Seokjin membersihkan semua kekacauan yang Namjoon buat. Acara membersihkan rumah itu berjalan kurang lebih tiga jam dan berakhir dengan Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke dokter THT karena istrinya itu menghirup terlalu banyak debu.

Salah siapa, _huh_?

Kalian mungkin akan berpikir.. bagaimana jika Namjoon pergi ke toko perabotan? Lalu berada di area penuh dengan benda berbahaya seperti kaca, pisau.. yah, Seokjin akan menjawab, dia selalu menggenggam tangan Namjoon dengan erat ketika mereka pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. Jadi Namjoon tidak akan berkeliaran, senggol sana-sini, dan berakhir dengan pria itu menandatangani cek untuk biaya barang rusak.

Tapi sebenarnya Seokjin ingin Namjoon terus mempertahankan sifat ceroboh dan penghancurnya itu. Karena jika diperhatikan, setiap kekacauan yang Namjoon buat menghasilkan momen-momen manis pada akhirnya. Jika telapak tangan Seokjin tidak terluka karena pecahan tiga guci itu, momen mengobati itu tidak akan terjadi.

Jika Seokjin tidak menghabiskan tiga jam membersihkan rumahnya yang kacau, momen Namjoon membawanya ke rumah sakit tidak akan terjadi. Oh, Seokjin ingin memberikan tambahan untuk ini. Namjoon memeluknya yang menangis dengan erat di mobil. Hidungnya gatal tapi tidak bisa bersin hingga dia menangis seperti bayi. Kejadian itu diiringi mulut Namjoon yang terus mengatakan,

"Maaf, jika saja aku tidak ceroboh."

"Bertahan lah, sebentar lagi kita sampai sayang."

"Supir Kang, bisa putar lagu kesukaan Seokjin? Kurasa itu akan membantunya untuk tidak menangis."

-Seokjin hanya bermasalah dengan hidungnya, bukan melahirkan-

Namjoon itu pria sibuk, maka dari itu Seokjin selalu menyukai momen di mana Namjoon melakukan hal-hal manis walau hasil dari kekacauan, kecerobohan tangan penghancur Namjoon. Bagi Seokjin, tangan penghancur Namjoon sama sekali tidak masalah untuknya, karena Seokjin tahu, walau mungkin Namjoon akan menghancurkan semua benda di dunia, pria itu tidak akan pernah menghancurkan hatinya.

 **END**

 **Hai! Makasih udah baca :) Kalau merasa ada yang kurang, boleh sarannya :) Have a nice day! Peace**


	2. Sequel

**Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia adalah berhentinya waktu. Maka dari itu sebagaimana mestinya, waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa genap empat tahun sudah Namjoon dan Seokjin bersama-sama menjalin hubungan yang janjinya diucapkan di hadapan Tuhan. Sebagai tangan penghancur, sebenarnya Namjoon tidak memiliki sepersen pun kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Toh, dia hanya perlu mengeluarkan cek untuk membayar semua kekacauan yang terjadi dan dia tidak perlu pusing soal uang karena dia kaya.

Yah, sebenarnya dia memiliki 0,5% ketakutan dalam dirinya.

0,25%-nya tentu saja menyangkut istrinya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia menyakiti Seokjin dengan tangannya? Bagaimana jika Seokjin pergi dari sisinya karena tidak tahan dengannya? Bagaimana jika pria lain merebut **Seokjin-nya**. Garis bawahi, tandai, tebalkan, atau lakukan apapun untuk memperjelas bahwa Seokjin itu hanya miliknya.

Dan.. 0,25% lainnya menyangkut..

Anak.

Namjoon lebih seperti khawatir tentang itu.

Dia tidak membenci ide tentang memiliki anak, terlebih lagi Seokjin benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki impiannya yaitu memiliki 75% wajah Namjoon. Bahkan orang tua dan mertuanya terus mendesaknya untuk dengan segera memberikan cucu. Sekali lagi, Namjoon tidak membenci ide itu, dia juga butuh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya. Hanya saja.. dia khawatir dengan nasib dirinya dan anak itu.

Bagaimana jika.. anak itu membencinya? Yah, memang patut Namjoon akui dirinya itu memang sempurna di luar dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya sekilas berkata begitu.. ekhm, tanpa tahu bagian dalam Namjoon yang luar biasa berantakan. Tapi anak itu, anaknya dan Seokjin, seorang manusia yang akan tinggal dengannya 24- ok, mungkin tidak akan sampai 24 jam setiap hari karena anaknya akan butuh pendidikan yang bagus dan dia harus bekerja.. tapi anaknya itu akan menghabiskan waktu dengannya seumur hidup mereka. Anak itu juga secara otomatis menjadi orang ketiga setelah dirinya sendiri dan Seokjin yang tahu bahwa dia bertangan penghancur.

Yah, tidak selalu memang.. hanya sering.

Tapi bagaimana jika anaknya nanti tidak suka dengan sifat Namjoon, lalu membenci Namjoon, dan pergi dari rumah? Tidak.. jika anaknya melakukan itu, Seokjin akan khawatir.. jika Seokjin khawatir, maka istrinya itu tidak akan mau menyentuh sendok, sisir, atau bahkan shower. Lalu istrinya akan semakin kurus, tidak terawat, dan berakhir di rumah sakit karena kurang gizi dan dehidrasi. Akan baik jika hanya berakhir sampai di sana.. tapi jika terus berlanjut hingga sesuatu yang benar-benar parah seperti.. kematian? Astaga.. jika itu terjadi, tolong siapa pun berikan Namjoon pisau agar dia bisa menyayat nadinya.

"Ekhm, Namjoon _hyung_.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Astaga.. pemikiran itu benar-benar mengganggu Namjoon. Dia bahkan sampai tidak sadar sedang berada di kantor dengan setumpuk dokumen yang haus tanda tangan. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, _hyung_." Namjoon menepis halus tangan Jimin yang hampir menyentuh lengannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.., tapi aku ingin pulang, bilang pada ayah aku merasa sedikit sakit."

"Ketiga kalinya kau 'libur' di bulan ini _hyung_ , pertama karena Seokjin _noona_ tidak enak badan, lalu karena _hangover_ , dan kali ini karena 'sakit'. Tapi tidak apa, aku bisa menangani semua **pekerjaanmu** , _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum.

Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Jimin sedang entahlah.. menyindir mungkin. Oh, dengan tambahan merajuk yang terselubung karena pekerjaan Namjoon benar-benar banyak hari ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan pria lajang itu? Namjoon hanya ingin dokumennya selamat dari kebodohannya yang disebabkan oleh pemikiran luar biasanya tentang anak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingat, bahwa kepulangan Namjoon hanya disampaikan pada Jimin dan ayahnya-secara tidak langsung-, tidak dengan Seokjin. Jadi ketika Namjoon membuka pintu rumah, tatapan heran Seokjin tentu langsung menyapanya. Apa Namjoon kebingungan? Ya, pada awalnya, tapi otaknya langsung bereaksi dan Namjoon pun menjawab dengan senyum tipis, wajah sakit yang dibuat, dan tangan yang memegang perutnya bahwa dia merasa sedikit sakit.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Seokjin menyodorkan satu sendok obat sakit perut, satu tablet obat sakit kepala, dan satu tablet obat demam. Mungkin Namjoon sudah akan berpura-pura meminum semua itu, lalu membuangnya jika saja Seokjin tidak terus menaruh tatapannya pada Namjoon. Istrinya itu benar-benar menatapnya seolah dia adalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa ditatap. Um, gambaran itu tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan terdengar sangat manis.

Tapi, Namjoon adalah pria dengan otak jenius yang tentu saja tahu bagaimana agar dia bisa berbohong tanpa diketahui dan berakhir dengan _omelan_ dari sang istri. Namjoon hanya perlu menaruh dua tablet obat di bawah lidahnya dan menampung obat cair dalam mulutnya selama Seokjin masih di kamar, memerhatikannya. Bagaimana ketika Seokjin membawakan segelas air pada Namjoon? Tentu Namjoon menolaknya dengan tangan yang melambai juga wajah sakit. Berhasil? Tentu saja, bahkan dia juga mendapat bonus ciuman di bibir dari Seokjin.

Tapi setelah itu Namjoon langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan apa yang ada di mulutnya, dan berkumur dengan empat gelas air karena sungguh.. obat yang Seokjin benar-benar pahit.

Um, tambahan..

 _Flush handle_ toiletnya.. rusak. Yah, sepertinya Namjoon terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga ketika menekan _flush handle_ toiletnya. Tidak apa, dia akan memanggil tukang reparasi untuk memperbaiki itu.

"Sayang kau sedang ti-, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Namjoon menunjukkan wajah sakitnya, "Ugh, sedikit lebih parah dari sebelumnya." Erangnya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau perlu makan. Ayo, aku sudah memasak bubur untukmu."

Astaga..

Namjoon benci bubur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ok.. Namjoon memang benci bubur, mengingat betapa anehnya bentuk nasi lembek itu.. ugh, itu mengingatkan Namjoon tentang lumpur, menjijikan. Tapi sebesar apapun kebenciannya pada bubur, bubur buatan Seokjin sama sekali tidak buruk, setidaknya sebelum hari ini. Maaf, tapi hari ini masakan Seokjin mulai dari bubur bahkan hingga manisan apel-yang seharusnya manis-terasa seperti lima sendok garam.

"Kau tidak makan, sayang?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi. Makanlah semuanya, jangan sisakan bahkan satu sendok pun."

Namjoon menelan ludahnya. Makan semua hidangan.. yang rasanya seperti lima sendok garam masing-masing hidangan? Seokjin hari ini membuat enam hidangan! Namjoon bisa benar-benar sakit setelah ini.

"Maaf sayang, tapi tidak.. aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai masakanku lagi? Apa kau berselingkuh dan lebih menyukai masakan selingkuhanmu itu?!"

"Astaga sayang.., tidak! Hanya saja aku bisa benar-benar sakit-"

"Kena kau."

Setelahnya Namjoon menutup mulutnya dan membeku. Tuhan.. ada apa dengan mulutnya? Bukankah mulutnya dikendalikan oleh otak jeniusnya? Lalu ada apa dengan otak jeniusnya? Namjoon bahkan tidak meminum salah satu dari obat yang Seokjin berikan, yah.. karena dia bisa saja sakit karena itu.

"Kekuatan cinta itu lebih kuat dari pada otak jenius-mu Kim Namjoon. Sekarang, katakan padaku alasan di balik semua ini." Karena Seokjin sudah memanggil namanya, maka satu-satunya pilihan yang tersedia adalah menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Namjoon tiba-tiba mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu saat seorang koleganya bercerita tentang keponakannya yang membenci ayahnya sendiri karena ayahnya pemabuk. Tentu saja Namjoon langsung ketakutan, bahkan bulu kuduknya merinding entah kenapa.

Tapi tidak dengan Seokjin, karena istrinya itu terkekeh geli setelah penjelasan Namjoon berakhir. Namjoon hanya bisa diam dengan otak yang bertanya-tanya, _'Ada apa dengan istrinya?'_

"Ya Tuhan.. kau lucu sekali."

Setelah itu Namjoon mendengarkan pencerahan dari Seokjin. Bahwa anak mereka tidak akan pernah membenci ayahnya sendiri karena Namjoon adalah ayah yang sempurna sebesar apapun kekacauan yang akan terjadi. Bahwa anak mereka malah akan merasa bangga memiliki ayah jenius, tampan, kaya, ekhm.. seksi, yang di kelilingi oleh banyak hal luar biasa. Bahwa Seokjin berjanji, jika anak mereka tidak menyukai sifat penghancur Namjoon, maka Seokjin akan membuat anak mereka jatuh cinta dengan sifat itu. Tapi Seokjin tidak memberikan pencerahan tentang bagaimana jika anak mereka pergi dari rumah. Namjoon mengerti, karena Seokjin sudah menerangkan secara tidak langsung, bahwa anak mereka tidak akan pernah melakukan hal buruk itu.

"Ekhm, berbicara tentang anak.. kurasa kau pantas mengetahuinya sekarang. Aku hamil, sudah dua bulan sebenarnya.. tapi kau terlalu sibuk sampai aku bingung bagaimana caranya memberitahumu."

Pada detik pertama Namjoon masih tidak mengerti.., begitu pula dengan detik kedua. Tapi pada detik ketiga otaknya mulai mencerna ucapan Seokjin.. dan akhirnya memahami semuanya pada detik keempat. Senang? Lebih dari itu. Namjoon merasa luar biasa. Beruntung dia mendapat berita bahagia ini setelah mendapat pencerahan, tidak bisa Namjoon bayangkan betapa suramnya masa kehamilan Seokjin karena kemurungannya.

"Astaga.., terima kasih sayang."

"Dan kau pasti lupa tapi.. _Happy Anniversary_."

"Ya Tuhan.. aku benar-benar lupa!"

Seokjin hanya terkekeh. Itu wajar menurutnya, mengingat bahwa Namjoon bahkan lupa tentang debu yang pria itu sendiri sapu. Jadi dengan diiringi senyum manis Seokjin berkata, "Tidak apa, aku sedang tidak ingin hadiah apapun darimu."

"Tapi kau sudah memberikanku hadiah."

"Lebih baik kita diskusikan nama anak kita, sayang."

"Tapi kau harus menjamin bahwa anak itu tidak akan terluka karena diriku."

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Seokjin menghabiskan hampir lima jam hanya untuk meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mulai dari menunjukkan video tentang ayah ceroboh-tidak ada video ayah tangan penghancur-, buku edukasi merawat anak untuk ayah, sampai melakukan praktek kegiatan ayah dan anak. Yah, merepotkan sebenarnya, tapi selama suaminya merasa akan menjadi ayah yang baik, kenapa tidak?

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End ya.. ngga ada lagi lanjutannya hihi. Mungkin ada, kalau ada ide. Makasih yang udah mau baca! Yang review juga! :) Kalau ada yang kurang sarannya sangat diperbolehkan. Have a nice day! :) Peace.**


	3. Sequel (B)

**Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima bulan terlewati setelah kabar mengejutkan dari Seokjin untuk Namjoon. Keadaan Seokjin baik.. awalnya. Semakin besar perut wanita itu, semakin sering wanita itu mimisan, bahkan tak jarang sampai hilang kesadaran. Membuat Namjoon kalang kabut dan harus rela lelah bolak-balik kantor-rumah-rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya Namjoon bisa saja menyuruh Bibi Nam atau pelayan lainnya mengantar Seokjin saat wanita itu mimisan atau tidak sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit diantar oleh Supir Kang. Tapi pertanyaannya, apa Namjoon rela membiarkan istrinya dalam genggaman orang lain, sementara keadaan wanita itu jelas sangat tidak baik? Dan jawabannya sudah jelas tidak menggunakan sangat. Namjoon ingin memastikan Seokjin tetap aman dan selamat tanpa ada yang terlewat, maka dari itu Namjoon tidak akan pernah keberatan memikul sekian ton rasa lelah selama Seokjin-nya baik-baik saja.

"Sayang, hari ini jadwalmu untuk _check-up_."

"Dan kau harus menghadiri acara perilisan perusahaan perhiasanmu sendiri."

Acara itu.. Ya Tuhan, Namjoon lupa itu. Namjoon rasa dia terlalu sibuk untuk menghafal tanggal _check-up_ Seokjin hingga lupa tentang acaranya sendiri. "Tapi-"

"Kau sudah pernah tidak hadir dalam perilisan RM oil dan kau ingat akibatnya? Walaupun baru menjabat sebagai calon pimpinan, itu semua berpengaruh."

Helaan kasar Namjoon keluarkan. Harusnya dia datang tahun lalu jika saja tidak panik saat mendapat kabar bahwa Jaewhan, ekhm.. mantan Seokjin, datang berkunjung ke rumahnya secara mendadak. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia, Namjoon membenci pria itu.

"Aku akan bilang pada Jimin untuk mengumumkan alasan ketidak hadiranku. Aku yakin semuanya pasti mengerti." Namjoon mendekati Seokjin yang berbaring di ranjang, meraih tangan lentik Seokjin, dan menggenggamnya hangat. "Tidak ada suami yang tega meninggalkan istrinya sendirian di saat pelengkap hidupnya itu dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini." setelah itu Namjoon memberikan kecupan pada dahi Seokjin.

"Aku tidak sendirian, Bibi Nam bisa menemaniku."

"Aku ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Aku yakin hasilnya tidak akan berbeda dengan bulan lalu. Harus istirahat penuh, tidak boleh kelelahan karena keadaanku sangat lemah."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Bagaimana jika berbeda?" Seokjin berdecak, "Ck, kau itu penakut sekali, aku yang mengalami kenapa kau yang seperti ini?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, sayang."

Namjoon serius, tapi Seokjin menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan. "Kau memang tidak bisa, karena semuanya akan berantakan tanpaku bukan?" Canda wanita itu.

"Seokjin, aku serius."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dalam. Dia mengerti perasaan Namjoon. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi Namjoon bukanlah tipe pria yang tahan dengan tekanan berat. Cemas terhadapnya adalah tekanan yang berat bagi Namjoon, pria itu bisa melakukan apa saja, itu yang Seokjin ingin hindari.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi kau tetap harus datang ke acara itu."

"Seok-"

"Datang atau aku tidak akan _check-up_."

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan Namjoon yang mengalah dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

Keadaan di rumah sakit begitu tenang, sesuatu yang Seokjin suka dari tempat ini. Biasanya dia akan mendengarkan lagu, sementara Namjoon tertidur di bahunya, menyenangkan. Tapi keadaannya berbeda sekarang. Tidak ada Namjoon, tidak ada yang tidur di bahunya. Sedikit mengecewakan, tapi ini demi kebaikan semua. Calon bayinya harus dalam keadaan sehat dan perusahaan Namjoon harus dalam keadaan aman.

"Nyonya, bibi yakin jika nyonya tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini nyonya pasti sudah berada dalam balutan gaun mewah yang sangat cantik. Terlihat begitu anggun dan bibi yakin semuanya akan terpukau dengan nyonya." Bibi Nam tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Seokjin lembut. Apa wajah sedih Seokjin begitu terlihat? Sepertinya iya.

"Ahah.., aku rasa tidak akan seperti itu. Tidak ada ibu hamil yang tampak menawan dalam balutan gaun, dan gaun itu sendiri bisa jadi sangat berbahaya."

"Tapi seumur hidup bibi bekerja, belum pernah bibi menemukan majikan wanita yang cantik luar biasa seperti nyonya."

Seokjin tersipu. Dia memang mudah malu ketika dipuji, tolong jangan heran. "Ah, tapi aku yakin masih ada banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dariku." Dia merendah.

"Memang, tapi tidak banyak wanita yang cantik luar dalam seperti nyonya."

.

.

.

Apa waktu memang berjalan lambat seperti ini? Namjoon benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini dan meluncur cepat ke rumah sakit. Acaranya baru dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu dan masih tersisa sekitar dua jam lebih sampai acaranya selesai. Namjoon rindu Seokjin dan dia sangat khawatir dengan Seokjin.

"Hai, Namjoon."

Cantik, berpenampilan menawan, dan dibalut dengan gaun seksi. Namjoon sangat kenal dengan wanita ini. Kang Sejin, si pembunuh, titisan iblis terkutuk bagi Namjoon. Siapa yang mengundang wanita laknat ini ke sini? Setahu Namjoon, Jimin tidak memberi undangan untuk perusahaan ayah Sejin.

"Ayolah, apa kau masih perlu heran dengan kehadiranku?"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Ah ya, kau itu wanita keturunan iblis yang baru saja keluar dari penjara satu tahun yang lalu, yang memiliki 'kekasih'-"

"Cukup." Wanita itu berucap tajam.

"Jika kau ingin aku tidak melanjutkan, jawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Namjoon berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengamuk di tengah acaranya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak akan marah besar jika melihat orang yang sudah menyebabkan pasangan hidupmu dalam bahaya masih berada di sekitarmu?

Sejin menyeringai seraya berjalan mendekati Namjoon. "Menikmati acara. Jujur saja, acara ini sangat membosankan. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan jika saja kau dan aku..-"

Namjoon menggertakkan giginya, "Cih, bermimpilah semaumu, tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau tahu bahwa ada yang bilang bahwa kau harus bangun dari mimpimu bukan? Ini saatnya kau bangun, pembunuh."

"Perlu kutegaskan bahwa aku bukanlah pembunuh dan buktinya ada. Jika aku pembunuh, maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Seokjin tidak akan menjadi istrimu saat ini, melainkan aku."

Namjoon baru saja ingin mencekik wanita di hadapannya ketika Jimin datang dan menarik Namjoon untuk menjauh sejauh-jauhnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menarikku!"

"Tentu saja aku harus, _hyung_. Bawahan iblis yang berhasil kabur itu ada di sini dengan bersenjatakan kamera."

.

.

.

"Hasil tes-mu masih sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini, kau harus istirahat penuh Jinnie. Simpan tenagamu untukmu dan bayimu."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu yang juga sedang mengandung, Yoong."

Yoongi tersenyum geli. Seokjin benar, harus ada yang mengatakan itu padanya.

"Setidaknya rahimku sehat dan kuat, tapi karena itulah Tuhan memberikanku bayi yang aktif dan kuat. Kemarin aku harus pulang karena perutku terasa sedikit nyeri setelah _Little_ Park menendang dengan sangat keras." Wanita berwajah manis itu terkekeh geli dalam ceritanya sendiri.

"Kau menikah kurang dari satu tahun setelah aku mengandung, tapi kau sudah berisi sekarang.. Jimin memang hebat."

Seokjin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang terkekeh dalam malu, meskipun dalam hatinya dia merasa iri luar biasa dengan Yoongi. Rahim Yoongi begitu kuat dan sehat, sedangkan dia.. bahkan dia perlu empat tahun perjalanan dalam pernikahannya untuk mendapatkan seorang anak. Jika saja musibah itu tidak menimpanya, Seokjin yakin dia juga sedang terkekeh geli dengan Yoongi.

"Dokter Yoon tidak perlu khawatir. Bibi dan pelayan lainnya akan memastikan nyonya tidak akan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kami akan bekerja dengan sangat baik."

"Terdengar bagus dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan."

Bibi Nam dan Yoongi tertawa dan melanjutkan pembicaraan, sementara Seokjin hanya diam dalam seribu pertanyaan di otaknya ketika matanya menangkap gambar yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Entah siapa yang mengirim, nomor ini sangat asing bagi Seokjin.

"Jinnie, kau kenapa? Apa merasa tidak enak? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi, dan menggeleng. Dia juga melukiskan senyum tipis agar Yoongi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, kau sangat perlu istirahat."

"Ya, kalau begitu kami pamit, Yoong. Jaga dirimu. Ah ya, tolong bilang Jimin untuk ke rumah besok, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Setelah itu Seokjin bangun dan pergi dengan Bibi Nam di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Prang!

Bukan damai yang pertama kali menyapa kepulangan Seokjin, melainkan bunyi pecahan piring yang mungkin saja terdapat nama Namjoon sebagai pelakunya. Seokjin benar-benar ingin menjerit rasanya. Tidak ada perkembangan dari kandungannya, gambar yang dia dapat, sekarang ini.. apa dia tidak bisa tenang barang satu hari saja?

"Seokjin.. sayang.. apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"

Seokjin hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya bahkan ketika Namjoon muncul di hadapannya. Dia bukannya marah, mungkin sedikit, tapi dia hanya sangat takut. Takut Namjoon berpaling darinya karena kondisinya sekarang. Sejin adalah wanita yang jauh lebih sempurna darinya. Harta, rupa, kepintaran, kedudukan.. wanita itu punya banyak hal yang tidak Seokjin miliki.

Memang Seokjin memiliki harta, tapi dia tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa harta yang mengelilinginya sekarang sejatinya adalah milik Namjoon, bukan miliknya. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membanggakan apa yang sebenarnya milik suaminya.

Lalu soal otak.. dia bahkan putus sekolah sebelum sempat memikirkan universitas mana yang akan dia masuki. Dan rupa.. menurut Seokjin Sejin jauh lebih cantik darinya. Wanita itu begitu lihai dalam memoles wajahnya. Seokjin bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh barang penghias wajah semacam _foundation_ , _concealer_ , atau sebagainya. Dia selalu keluar dengan wajah 'telanjang'nya.

"Seok-"

"Tuan, mungkin nyonya lelah. Biarkan nyonya berbaring terlebih dahulu."

Bibi Nam memang sosok yang paling mengerti dirinya setelah Namjoon di rumah ini.

"Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

 _'_ _Aku juga, tapi benarkah kau merasa begitu, Joon?'_

.

.

.

Semalaman. Ya, semalaman, waktu yang sangat lama bagi Namjoon untuk diam dan tidak bicara pada Seokjin. Bukan keinginannya, tapi keinginan Seokjin, Namjoon bisa membaca itu dari bahasa tubuh Seokjin. Suatu hal yang mustahil bagi Namjoon untuk membungkam mulutnya dari istrinya, tapi dia menahan itu demi Seokjin.

"Tuan.. lebih baik tuan mulai berbicara dengan nyonya. Bibi tidak tahan melihat tuan tidak tidur seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan tidur sampai Seokjin yang bercerita. Yang kutakutkan, jika aku tidur, tiba-tiba saja Seokjin ingin bercerita dan akhirnya tidak tersampaikan.. masalah ini tidak akan berakhir."

Bibi Nam menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa tuan tidak menjelaskan?"

"Karena kepercayaan Seokjin padaku sedang berkurang sekarang, jika aku menjelaskan, aku tidak yakin bahwa Seokjin akan langsung memaafkanku."

Jika Namjoon sudah memutuskan untuk seperti itu, apa yang bisa dilakukan? Majikannya yang ini adalah pria dengan pendirian yang kuat. Jadi akan sangat sulit untuk menggoyahkan keputusannya. Menyerah lebih baik untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu bibi tidak akan memaksa. Sudah pagi, apa tuan ingin sarapan?"

"Jika Seokjin sarapan, maka aku akan. Jika dia tidak.. tidak, dia harus memakan sarapannya. Tapi jika begitu aku tidak."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi nyonya, waktunya sarapan. Sarapan bergizi lengkap dengan buah favorit nyonya agar nyonya dan bayi nyonya tetap sehat." Bibi Nam menyapa dengan suka cita, berbeda dengan Seokjin yang hanya berbaring dengan aura yang begitu suram.

"Akan kuletakkan di sini," nampan di tangan Bibi Nam berpindah tempat ke atas nakas, "Pesan dari tuan, nyonya harus memakan semuanya sampai habis."

"Bawa pergi semuanya, Bibi Nam, aku tidak ingin makan."

"Tapi-"

"Setidaknya sampai Jimin datang."

Bibi Nam menggaruk kepalanya. Harus bagaimana sekarang? Kapan Jimin datang? Bagaimana jika pria itu datang di malam hari? Itu akan mengancam kesehatan majikan tersayangnya.

"Akan kuhubungi Tuan Jimin." Dan Bibi Nam langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Seokjin.

Tangannya bergetar hebat, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan di dalam kantung apron putihnya saja sangat sulit. "Tuan Jimin.. Tuan Jimin.."

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?" Nmajoon menatap Bibi Nam heran.

"Nyonya tidak ingin makan sampai Tuan Jimin datang."

Dengan gerakan cepat Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Jimin. Sebenarnya ada apa di balik keinginan Seokjin ini? Memang ada apa dengan Jimin?

"Jimin, cepat ke rumah."

" _Aku baru saja akan berangkat_."

"Cepat!"

" _Lima belas menit_."

Namjoon tidak bisa menawar meskipun dia ingin Jimin berada di sini dalam waktu satu detik. Tapi lima belas adalah waktu tercepat bagi Jimin untuk sampai di rumahnya. Namjoon rasa dia harus menyuruh Jimin untuk pindah ke lingkungannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika situasi seperti ini terulang.

"Bibi, tolong jaga Seokjin, aku akan menunggu Jimin."

Beruntung sekali ucapan Jimin untuk datang dalam lima belas menit benar-benar terlaksana. Namjoon belum pernah sebahagia ini melihat Jimin muncul di hadapannya.

"Se-"

"Cepat pergi ke kamarku."

"Hyung tidak-"

"Cepat!"

Dan mau tidak mau Jimin mempercepat langkahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Yoongi juga menyuruhnya untuk menemui Seokjin semalam. Belum ada yang bisa Jimin cerna untuk saat ini.

Tok.. tok..

" _Noona_ , ini aku." Dan Jimin langsung membuka pintu putih di depannya ketika suara dari dalam menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Ini kali pertama Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon dan Seokjin dan.. ya, kamar ini luas dan sangat rapi.

" _Noona_ , kamar kalian sangat rapi. Mungkin karena pelayan di sini berbeda dari pelayan di rumahku. Kau harus memberitahuku dari mana kau mendapatkan mereka."

Posisi berbaring Seokjin wanita itu ubah menjadi posisi duduk. Jimin sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajah Seokjin karena wajah yang biasanya sangat cerah dengan rona di pipinya, terlihat begitu suram sekarang.

" _Noona_ -"

"Tolong ambilkan ponselku." Dan Jimin langsung meraih ponsel Seokjin yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Kalau boleh sedikit bercerita, Jimin sebenarnya bingung dengan kehadiran meja rias di kamar Seokjin. Dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran barang satu peralatan _make-up_. Lagipula wajah Seokjin sudah sangat sempurna bahkan tanpa polesan apapun.

"Jelaskan ini."

Dan Jimin cukup terkejut ketika melihat apa yang Seokjin tunjukkan padanya. Dia sudah memperkirakan ini, tapi tidak dia sangka perkiraannya menjadi kenyataan. Kang Sejin memang titisan iblis terkutuk.

" _Noona_ , apa kau begini karena ini?" Seokjin mengangguk.

"A-aku bukannya marah.. aku- aku takut Ji-Jimin.." akhirnya setelah menahannya semalaman penuh, Seokjin menumpahkan air matanya. Menangis bukan sebuah hal wajar bagi Seokjin. Jika kalian melihat wanita ini menangis-bukan karena kesakitan atau semacamnya-, maka dia benar-benar dalam keadaan terburuknya.

"Takut?"

"Li-lihatlah Sejin, d-dia begitu sempurna, k-kau bahkan akan j-jatuh cinta padanya jika s-saja kau ti-tidak setia dengan Yoongi. Aku- aku takut Namjoon g-goyah. _Uhuk_!"

Tangan Jimin bergerak cepat untuk mengambil gelas berisi air dari nakas dan memberikannya pada Seokjin. " _Noona_ , yang kau bicarakan itu omong kosong. _Noona_ pasti masih ingat betapa gigihnya Namjoon _hyung_ ketika mengejar _noona_ dulu. Itu buktinya."

"C-cinta itu ti-tidak jauh berbeda de-dengan sebuah tu-tulisan, teteskan s-saja a-air, pudarlah semua."

"Tapi jika yang menulis menjaganya, maka itu tidak akan pudar. Percayalah _noona_ , Namjoon _hyung_ tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Aku saksi dari gambar ini dan Sejin sengaja mendekati Namjoon _hyung_ agar bisa memotret gambar ini. Tapi Namjoon _hyung_ tidak tergoda, bahkan dia hampir mencekik Sejin jika saja aku tidak datang."

Penjelasan Jimin adalah sebuah penghibur bagi Seokjin. Seokjin sangat mempercayai 'adik'nya itu dan jika Jimin berkata seperti itu, maka itulah kebenarannya.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, sedikit terbahak. "Aku harap kau akan membiarkan Namjoon mencekik wanita itu lain kali, Jim."

"Shh.. kau sadis jika sedang terpuruk, _noona_. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Yoongi."

Seokjin terkekeh, "Kau tidak ada niatan untuk memanggil Yoongi dengan nama kesayangan? Aku saja memilikinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku memanggilnya Yoong."

Bibir Jimin maju beberapa senti, "Buatkan aku satu." Pintanya. Seokjin tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengulas senyumnya dan menjawab "Ya, di lain waktu." Jimin sudah banyak membantunya, setidaknya biarkan Seokjin melakukan hal kecil ini sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kau harus banyak makan _noona_. Jangan membuang uangmu untuk makanan jika kau tidak memakannya."

"Ya, akan kumakan nanti. Terima kasih banyak, Jim. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, ah, jika bertemu Namjoon tolong bilang padanya untuk kemari."

Jimin bangun dari duduknya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk hormat, "Siap kapten!" serunya. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya dan lenyap di balik pintu, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih setia dengan posisinya, tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Terima kasih pada Jimin yang telah mengembalikan kepercayaannya pada Namjoon.

.

.

.

Jika saja keberaniannya tidak menguap sampai titik terakhir, Namjoon yakin dia tidak akan merasa tersiksa seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan Seokjin dengan Jimin? Apapun itu Namjoon harap bukan perintah untuk membuat surat cerai.

" _Hyung_!"

"Jimin," Namjoon langsung bangun dari duduknya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Seokjin?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu. Jimin tidak menjawab, yang pria itu berikan adalah ucapan, "Ssh.. kau tidak terlihat seperti Namjoon atasanku, lebih seperti pengemis." Tapi Namjoon tidak peduli. Dia memang belum mandi, belum makan, sedikit bau, dan terlihat kumal, wajar jika Jimin mengejeknya seperti itu.

"Biarkan. Apa yang Seokjin katakan?"

Jimin meringis, "Ssh.., kau ingat semalam? Yah, anak buah Sejin itu berhasil mengambil gambarmu dan Sejin. Dia juga mengirimnya pada Seokjin _noona_."

Mata Namjoon terbelalak, "Lalu?"

"Seokjin _noona_ memintaku membuat surat cerai."

Namjoon ingin mati rasanya..

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda _hyung_. Dia hanya minta penjelasan dan kurasa dia sudah kembali percaya denganmu."

Namjoon tidak jadi ingin mati. Dia ingin membunuh Jimin saja.

"Jangan marah _hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, aku berhasil membuat Seokjin _noona_ makan."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, terima kasih omong-omong."

"Eii, aku kan sekretarismu dan itu sudah tugasku untuk membantumu. Lagipula yang membuatku bisa seperti sekarang adalah kau dan Seokjin _noona_. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, pekerjaanmu sangat banyak dan kurasa kau tidak akan masuk hari ini. Selamat tinggal."

Namjoon rasa dia harus memberikan penghargaan pada Jimin nanti. Sekarang.. Seokjin sudah percaya kembali padanya, Namjoon rasa dia akan langsung mengurung Seokjin dalam pelukannya saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan istrinya.

"Uggh, Namjoon, kau berat."

Bukannya menyingkir, Namjoon malah melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada tengkuk Seokjin, menghirup aroma Seokjin sebanyak-banyaknya. "Tunggu sayang, aku butuh pasokan energiku dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku seperti biasa, 'Joon'."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dibalik pundak nyaman Namjoon. Walau Seokjin yakin bahwa dia pasti terlihat sangat tidak waras sekarang-rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya pucat, dan dia berpelukkan sambil memegang sendok-, tapi tidak masalah. Dia juga butuh pasokan energinya.

"Kau membuatku cemas. Kau pulang dengan wajah suram dan tidak mau berbicara denganku. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa kau melewatkan makan malam dan menolak untuk memakan sarapanmu." Namjoon merengek manja.

Seokjin terkekeh, "Maaf, lagipula aku sedang makan saat kau tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung mengurungku." Seokjin usap lembut punggung Namjoon, mencoba membuat suaminya itu merasa nyaman. Seharusnya Seokjin tahu, tanpa usapan lembut pun Namjoon pasti merasa nyaman selama Seokjin berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini, berada dalam pelukan hangat dan nyamanmu."

"Kau tidak bisa _appa_ , _eomma_ dan aku butuh asupan gizi." Namjoon langsung melepas pelukannya ketika Seokjin menirukan suara bayi, menggemaskan. "Benarkah? Bagaimana jika _appa_ terus mengurung _eomma_ dalam pelukan _appa_?"

" _Eomma_ akan kekurangan gizi, lalu mengurus, sakit, dan mungkin saja mati."

"SEOKJIN! Jangan bicara tentang kematian!"

Seokjin tersentak awalnya, tapi dia sadar bahwa itu salahnya. Namjoon sangat sensitif dengan pembahasan soal kematian. "Maaf, Joon."

"Kita akan selalu bersama, bahkan kematian pun tidak akan memisahkan kita, mengerti?"

"Iya," Seokjin menarik Namjoon ke dalam pelukannya-lagi-. "Maaf."

"Jangan diulangi."

"Iya, sayang."

.

.

.

Kau tahu? Pernikahan itu seperti pergi berlayar, bukan hanya langit cerah yang akan menyapamu, badai juga sesekali datang untuk menguji seberapa kuat kapalmu itu. Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa badai hanya akan datang sekali, masih ada banyak badai yang menunggu, seperti sekarang ini..

"Seokjin sayang, aku bisa jelaskan."

Kapal Seokjin dan Namjoon kembali diterjang badai satu bulan setelah konflik terakhir dan lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh orang yang sama.

"Biarkan aku sendiri."

Brak!

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Amarah Seokjin lebih parah dari kali terakhir. Namjoon tidak habis pikir, apa mau Kang Sejin? Seharusnya wanita itu sadar bahwa Namjoon hanya akan tinggal di samping Seokjin, bukan iblis itu atau wanita lain. Hanya Seokjin.

Sialan, kenapa wanita itu harus datang ke rumahnya? Siapa yang memberi tahu alamat rumahnya dan Seokjin?

"Seokjin sayang, buka pintunya.."

" _Tidak, aku tidak mau_."

"Ya Tuhan sayang.., kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu bukan?"

" _Cinta itu b-bisa berubah, Ki-kim Namjoon_.."

Tidak, tidak.. Namjoon tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar Seokjin menangis. "Sayang, tolong jangan menangis. Aku hanya mencintaimu, wanita iblis itu datang untuk membuatmu seperti ini."

" _A-aku.. akkhh_!"

Ya Tuhan, apa keadaan ini memang perlu diperparah?

"Sayang, kau kenapa?! Seokjin jawab aku!"

" _A-air ketuban akkh_.." erangannya samar-samar, tapi Namjoon bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa sudah waktunya bagi Seokjin untuk melahirkan. Tapi.. Ya Tuhan.. Seokjin mengunci pintunya!

"Sayang, bisa kau buka kuncinya?" Rasanya Namjoon ingin menangis sekarang.

" _Sakitthh.. Na-namjoonhh_.."

Dan Namjoon benar-benar menangis sekarang. Istrinya terkunci di dalam, dengan posisi antarahidup dan mati, dan dia tidak tahu cara menyelamatkan istrinya itu sendiri.

"Tuan!.. nyonya.. nyonya.." Bibi Nam sama paniknya dengan Namjoon.

Semua pelayan berkumpul di depan pintu kamarnya. Mereka semua memutar otak untuk menemukan cara menyelamatkan Seokjin.

"Tuan, dobrak pintunya."

Jika saja itu memungkinkan, sayangnya tidak. Pintu kamar sialannya ini dibuat dari kayu yang sangat kuat, Namjoon ragu bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka jika dia dobrak.. awalnya. Seokjin ada di dalam dan jika itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan istrinya, dia harus melakukannya.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Tiga kali dobrakan yang luar biasa dan akhirnya Namjoon bisa menggendong Seokjin yang-tadinya-tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ini situasi paling menakutkan yang pernah Namjoon alami. Lebih menakutkan dari menunggu persutujuan untuk bekerja sama dari perusahaan lain. Jangan bandingkan perusahaannya dengan Seokjin, semua orang pasti tahu mana yang lebih berharga bagi Namjoon.

"Supir Kang, tolong lebih cepat."

Bisa saja Supir Kang patuh pada perintah Namjoon, tapi itu akan membahayakan nyawa banyak orang. "Maaf tuan, tidak bisa."

Tubuh Namjoon bergetar hebat. Melihat wajah pucat Seokjin, merasakan tubuh Seokjin yang semakin dingin, melihat mata itu tertutup.. Tidak, Namjoon tidak sanggup. "Sayang.. kau tidak boleh pergi, mengerti? Aku memerlukanmu dan bayi kita, jadi bertahanlah." Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang selalu terasa sangat pas di dalam genggamannya. Tangan yang sama, hanya saja rasanya berbeda. Biasanya tagan ini terasa hangat, tapi untuk sekarang yang terasa adalah kebalikannya.

Namjoon benar-benar takut..

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yah, akhirnya cerita ini kulanjut hehe.. Maaf kalau ngga sesuai sama ekspektasi atau kalau ada yang ngga disukai.. :( Oh iya, kalau ada yang penasaran sama siapa itu Sejin, udah kusiapin di prequel Destroyer. Hanya sekadar menyarankan :) Oh, satu lagi, maaf kalau ada typo :( Have a nice day! Peace.**


	4. Chocoerz's story

Hai! Masihkah ada yang nunggu lanjutan cerita ini? Maaf banget ya karena belum lanjutin, aku dipukul sesuatu yang disebut _writer block_ :(..

Tapi kalo cuma kasih tau begini aja aku bakal merasa bersalah banget, jadi kuputuskan buat _sharing_ dengan kalian yang membaca ini :)

Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling.. "Drama", yang pernah aku alami..

Jadi, hari Selasa kemarin, aku ada kerja kelompok. Sekolahku itu _full day_ , jadi jam 4 itu baru pulang. Tapi karena ada kerja kelompok, aku harus pulang lebih sore dari itu, bahkan malam. Tadinya kupikir ngga akan ada masalah, toh dari smp juga udah terbiasa pulang malam karena bimbel. _But thought about it was a big mistake_.

Pulsa dan kuota habis. Awalnya kupikir bakal baik-baik aja karena ada Wi-Fi sekolah dan aku tau _password_ -nya. Tapi itu salah lagi, karena hujan deras dan petir dan kalo bahasaku tuh gluduk. Sinyal Wi-Fi nya jadi jeleeek banget. Tapi untungnya sebelum sinyalnya jadi jelek aku udah pesen go-jek (maaf sebut merk).

Akhirnya karena udah jam setengah enam dan kelas harus dikunci jam segitu, aku harus keluar dan nunggu di depan gerbang. Temen-temen yang udah selesai kerja kelompok juga nunggu di depan, tapi satu persatu akhirnya pulang.. Kecuali aku dan ada dua laki-laki yang untungnya kukenal dan karena kita pernah satu sd, bisa ngobrol-ngobrol.

Aku di sms di telfon abang go-jek berkali-kali, tapi yaa gitu.. Gimana mau bales sms kalau ngga ada pulsa? Sedangkan telfonnya waktu aku angkat ngga ada suara sama sekali.. :(

Aku bolak-balik gerbang-depan ruang guru berkali-kali demi dapet Wi-Fi, tapi sia-sia karena sinyalnya masih begitu aja. Aku jadi basah kuyup dan terlihat _gembel_. Karena keinginan buat pulang itu sangat besar, aku berkali-kali cari orang yang punya kuota dan pulsa, tapi sayangnya.. Setiap orang yang kutanya bilang mereka ngga punya satu pun yang kucari. Akhirnya aku nungguin perkembangan dari sinyal Wi-Fi di depan ruang guru.

Kebetulan atau Tuhan udah takdirin, ada rombongan laki-laki keluar dari kelas X-1, tapi sayangnya isinya kakak kelas (OSIS). Fyi, aku paling menghindari kakak kelas karena aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan kakak kelas :(

Tapi ada satu laki-laki yang aku kenal, tanpa mikir dua kali langsung kupanggil. Sebutlah namanya "Angga" (Ini potongan namanya wkwk).

"Lu Angga, kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

Sebenernya aku ragu, tapi pengen banget pulang jadi.. "Lu punya pulsa ngga?"

Dia geleng, "Ngga, tapi kalo kuota gua punya."

Pengen sujud syukur rasanya..

Aku minta buat _tethering_ dan dia ngulurin tangannya, bermaksud buat minta hp ku biar dia bisa ngetik _password_ -nya.

Setelah itu aku bilang makasih dan kubilang kalau aku cuma mau pakai buat nge- _chat_ mama papa. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan kenapa ngga dipakai? Aku akhirnya buka go-jek dan ngecek _driver_ -nya. Pasti udah ketebak, abang go-jek nya cancel orderannya. Aku ngga marah sih, karena itu salah aku.

Aku ngelirik si Angga itu dan dia tatap balik. Padahal belum ngomong apa-apa, tapi dia bilang, "Pakai aja, gapapa."

Pengen sujud syukur (2)

Akhirnya aku order go-jek lagi dan singkat cerita, aku pulang. Di tengah jalan aku baru kepikiran sesuatu.. Si Angga itu kakak kelas atau bukan? Karena kalau dia kakak kelas aku takut jadi bahan omongan :( tapi setelah kutanya temen ternyata dia seangkatan, _huft_.. Lega.

Tapi setelah itu aku ngga berani.. Bukan begitu sih, kayak lebih kepada malu waktu ketemu Angga itu. Setelah malam itu setiap papasan sama dia, aku langsung kabur.. Karena sumpah demi apapun malunya tuh luar biasa..

Segitu aja sih ceritanya, drama ngga sih? Kata aku iya, karena biasanya hidupku tuh _flat_ banget hehe..

 ** _As usual, thank you for wasting your time to read this. Have a nice day! Peace._**


	5. Sequel (C)

**Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyonya Kim membutuhkan tindakan cepat, apa tidak apa jika kami melakukan persalinan secara _caesar_?"

Pertanyaan yang mudah, tapi sulit untuk Namjoon jawab. Dia sangat ingat ketika Seokjin bilang bahwa dia ingin melakukan persalinan secara normal, karena tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa kemungkinan dia akan hamil lagi bisa terulang atau tidak. Tapi sekarang situasinya berlawanan dengan keinginan Seokjin, mana yang harus Namjoon pilih?

"Lakukan."

Keselamatan Seokjin lebih penting daripada permintaan istrinya itu. Biar saja jika Seokjin marah atau bahkan mengamuk padanya ketika istrinya itu tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan persalinan secara normal. Namjoon bisa membujuknya walau mungkin Seokjin akan mendiaminya beberapa hari.

Mungkin semua orang akan berpikir betapa kekanakannya Seokjin, tapi bagi Namjoon itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Istrinya itu terbiasa mengalah sejak dulu, jadi Namjoon memberikan apapun yang wanita itu mau ketika wanita itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Apa boleh aku masuk?"

"Maaf, tapi tidak."

"Itu istriku di dalam sana!"

Dan sebuah tangan menarik Namjoon mundur dari belakang. "Tenanglah Namjoon, aku yang akan mengawasi Seokjin."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi, "Kau harus pastikan segalanya berjalan lancar, karena jika tidak, maka Jimin akan kupecat."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, menyanggupi. Dia tidak takut, bahkan jika pekerjaan Jimin yang dipertaruhkan. Karena Yoongi tahu, Namjoon hanya sedang kalap sekarang. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan pekerjaan Jimin akan tetap menempel dengan suaminya itu. Lagipula, Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin adalah sekretaris paling sempurna yang pernah Namjoon miliki. Ini terdengar sombong, tapi.. apa jadinya pekerjaan Namjoon tanpa Jimin?

"Sekarang tenang dan berdoa saja." Dan Yoongi lenyap bersama dengan bidan yang berjalan di sampingnya dibalik pintu ruang operasi. Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada.

.

.

.

Satu jam..

Namjoon hampir selalu meninggalkan Seokjin di rumah lebih dari satu jam, itu lama, tapi terasa singkat sekali. Tapi untuk sekarang.. satu jam terasa seperti selamanya. Dan ini juga merupakan situasi dimana Namjoon menjadi begitu religius secara mendadak. Dia berdoa, suatu hal yang jarang sekali Namjoon lakukan.

"Namjoon!"

Kepala Namjoon terangkat dan matanya menangkap orang tuanya dan mertuanya berlari ke arahnya. Wajah mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Namjoon, hanya saja ada siratan bahagia di masing-masing wajah orang tuanya dan Seokjin. Berbeda sekali dengan Namjoon yang sepenuhnya cemas, khawatir, takut, dan muram.

"Jangan khawatir nak.. Seokjin pasti selamat."

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa putriku adalah wanita paling kuat yang pernah ada bukan?"

Dan berbagai penyemangat dikeluarkan untuk membuat Namjoon merasa lebih tenang. Tapi tidak, Namjoon tidak bisa tenang. Jika Sejin tidak datang, mungkin Seokjin tidak akan mengunci pintu kamar dan situasi ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ya.. jika Sejin tidak ada..

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ , _abonim_ , _eommonim_.. aku pergi dulu."

Semuanya tampak bingung. Tapi semuanya membiarkan Namjoon, mereka yakin Namjoon hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Mungkin pria itu hanya akan pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Yah.. setidaknya mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Jimin!"

Jimin yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya di ruang tunggu pasien menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Namjoon berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya atasannya itu sedang dalam situasi genting. Beruntung sekali tadi dia datang ke sini untuk mengambil makan siang yang Yoongi titipkan di resepsionis.

"Tidak perlu-"

"Ikut aku, sekarang!"

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang menyerbu otak Jimin, tapi Jimin yakin bahwa dia harus menahan pertanyaannya sampai Namjoon menjelaskan sendiri apa yang terjadi. Karena menyela Namjoon yang sedang dibalut aura kemurkaan bukanlah pilihan yang bagus jika kau masih ingin selamat.

Dan Jimin pun hanya bisa mengekori Namjoon yang keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Kang Sejin!"

Yang dipanggil memberikan senyum lebarnya. Begitu memuakkan di mata Namjoon, tapi dia harus ikut permainan busuk ini sekarang.

"Oh, ada apa hingga Kim Namjoon yang mengaku bahwa dia tidak akan berpaling dari Kim Seokjin ini ingin bertemu denganku?" nada genit tentu saja, seharusnya Namjoon mempersiapkan telinganya terlebih dahulu sehingga tidak terasa ngilu seperti sekarang.

"Hanya.. rindu mungkin?"

Cih, untuk apa Namjoon repot-repot rindu dengan titisan iblis. Ini demi balas dendam..

"Ow, sekarang kau jatuh untukku? Manisnya, duduklah." Dan Namjoon pun duduk.

"Rumahmu bagus."

Tidak, rumahnya dan Seokjin masih jauh lebih sempurna dari ini. Rumah iblis ini terlalu ramai dengan benda tidak penting.

"Terima kasih, aku sengaja menghiasnya dengan benda-benda langka dan mahal."

Membuang-buang uang, jauh dari tipe Namjoon. Kerasukan apa wanita ini sampai berpikir Namjoon akan jatuh untuknya?

"Aku bosan dengan Seokjin, dia terlalu pencemburu."

"Yah, sudah kuduga itu."

Bodoh sekali wanita ini.

"Jadi mau mulai dari mana untuk memulai.. kita, hm?"

Ini yang Namjoon tunggu.

"Kau begitu pintar untuk membuat Seokjin menjadi begitu lemah, bagaimana caramu melakukannya.. sayang?"

Ugh, Namjoon butuh air suci untuk mencuci mulutnya nanti.

"Itu mudah, aku hanya menguntitnya, membayar pembunuh bayaran, dan merencanakan semuanya."

"Kau melakukannya?"

"Ya, dan itu butuh banyak uang kau tahu?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak.., kau masih punya bukti pembayarannya? Aku butuh buktinya sebagai bukti hatimu untukku."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Akhirnya Namjoon bisa bebas untuk sementara dari titisan iblis itu. Tuhan memang baik karena memberikan titisan iblis itu otak sekecil otak udang. Namjoon tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika otak titisan iblis seperti Sejin terlampau jenius.

"Ini bukti pembayarannya, beruntung sekali James lebih menyukai pembayaran secara langsung."

Namjoon menyeringai dan mengambil kertas koran kecil yang ada di tangan Sejin. "Akan kusimpan agar bisa mengingat hatimu itu." bohong. Itu untuk bukti di pengadilan nanti, agar wanita ini bisa mendekam di balik jeruji besi karena pembunuhan berencana.

"Eum, siapa James ini?"

"Pembunuh kelas kakap. Yah, setidaknya begitu sebelum dia gagal membunuh Seokjin. Sekarang dia tangan kananku."

"Apa dia yang membantumu?" Namjoon bertanya dan Sejin mengangguk.

"Aku butuh orang ini."

.

.

.

"Dimana Namjoon? Bayinya sudah lahir."

Semua orang langsung mengerumuni Yoongi yang melangkah keluar dari ruang operasi. Belum lagi kata 'bayinya sudah lahir' terucap dari mulut wanita yang tengah mengandung itu.

"Bayinya sudah lahir?" Nyonya Kim dan Seokjin _eomma_ berucap bersamaan. Keduanya yang tampak paling antusias diantara semuanya. Yah, siapa wanita yang tidak senang menjadi seorang nenek? Meskipun terdengar aneh, kau akan mengerti suatu saat.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Para perawat sedang membersihkan bayinya. Dimana Namjoon?"

Semuanya menggeleng. Mereka memang berpikir bahwa Namjoon pergi ke halaman belakang rumah sakit, tapi bukan berarti itu benar bukan?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus Namjoon nanti. Sekarang, siapa yang akan memberi nama pada bayi laki-laki yang memiliki 75% wajah Namjoon ini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak ada yang merasa harus melakukan itu. Ini anak Seokjin dan Namjoon, dan biasanya menamai seorang anak adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi orang tua. Semua yang ada di sana merasa tidak berhak mencuri momen itu.

"Mari kita tunggu Namjoon dan jika dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya dalam waktu tiga jam, maka aku yang akan menamai anak itu. Dan, maaf untuk keluarga Namjoon, tapi mungkin aku akan membuat wajah anak kalian itu memar."

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Seokjin _appa_ , bahkan setelah hampir tujuh tahun berlalu.

.

.

.

"JAMES!"

Rumah kecil dan tampak sedikit kumuh, persembunyian yang bagus untuk seorang pembunuh.

"Ini James." Dan yang mata Namjoon tangkap adalah seorang pria dengan tubuh proporsional dengan wajah datar nan dingin. Jika saja dia bukan orang yang mencelakai Seokjin, Namjoon pasti sudah menawarkannya untuk bergabung dalam tim keamanan perusahaannya.

"Aku Namjoon.. aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang diriku bukan? Yah, aku tidak akan bertele-tele aku di sini karena-.."

Dering ponsel memotong semuanya.

Namjoon menyeringai.

"Namjoon, apa ponselmu berdering?" Namjoon menggeleng.

"James?" pria itu menggeleng.

"Ah, jadi di sini kau menyembunyikan semuanya? Pantas aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Ini Jimin, dengan lima pasukan polisi bersiaga di penjuru rumah kecil itu. Oh ya, ini rencana Namjoon dan itu ponsel Jimin yang berdering.

"Kang Sejin, James, kalian akan mendekam di penjara untuk waktu yang sangat lama dengan bukti sebanyak ini.." Namjoon terkekeh seraya melambaikan bukti pembayaran, perekam suara, dan menunjuk handycam yang Jimin genggam erat. "Ini pelengkap bukti yang kurang lima tahun yang lalu."

Sejin? Wanita itu begitu terkejut, begitu pula dengan James. Keduanya tentu ingin melarikan diri, tapi hanya ada polisi sejauh mata mereka memandang, bisa apa mereka? Hanya bisa diam seperti budak yang di borgol secara paksa oleh majikannya.

"Jimin, kau urus mereka, aku harus menemui Seokjin."

"Ok, oh.. selamat untuk anak pertamamu, _hyung_. yoongi memberitahuku tadi."

Namjoon tersenyum. Dia sedikit lega sekarang. Sejin dan anak buahnya tertangkap, dan Seokjin aman sekarang. Eum, tidak sepenuhnya sebenarnya, karena Namjoon belum tahu perkembangan dari persalinan Seokjin. Perasaan lega Namjoon langsung menguap ketika mengingat itu. Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Satu jam setengah.. apa yang Namjoon urus sebenarnya?"

Nyonya Kim terus berjalan dengan resah, sementara yang lainnya duduk dengan perasaan yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Nyonya Kim.

" _Appa_!"

Semuanya langsung berdiri dengan kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ya Tuhan Namjoon, dari mana saja kau? Anakmu sudah lahir!" Nyonya Kim sedikit kesal, tapi jika dilihat dari wajah anaknya, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus diurus selain persalinan Seokjin.

" _Appa_ , aku berhasil menangkap Kang Sejin dengan cukup bukti, tapi menurut hukum dia hanya akan mendekam kurang lebih lima belas tahun, bisakah _appa_ 'meminta bantuan' pada Paman Kim untuk membuat wanita dan anak buahnya itu mendekam lebih lama?"

Oh ya, Kim Namjoon yang pendendam.. demi istrinya.

"Kau berhasil? _Appa_ bangga padamu. Tenang saja, bukan hanya kau yang menyimpan dendam dan amarah pada wanita itu." Tuan Kim menepuk pundak Namjoon penuh dengan bangga. "Sekarang kau tenang saja, urusan Kang Sejin biar _appa_ yang urus. Kau uruslah Seokjin dan anakmu." Setelah itu, Tuan Kim melangkahkan kakinya diikuti dengan Jimin dibelakangnya.

Sebagai informasi, Jimin bukan hanya bawahan milik Namjoon, tapi juga ayahnya, berkat kepintaran dan ketekunannya.

"Kau beruntung karena aku menahan tanganku untuk tidak melukiskan memar pada wajahmu itu, Kim Namjoon."

"Maafkan aku _abonim_ , tepi ini demi keamanan Seokjin dalam waktu yang lama. Sekarang, permisi, aku harus menemui Seokjin."

.

.

.

Mata Seokjin masih tertutup. Namjoon sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada perawat kapan istrinya itu akan membuka mata, tapi jawabannya selalu sama, "Maaf tuan, Nyonya Kim akan sadar ketika biusnya sudah habis." Memang berapa banyak bius yang mereka suntikkan pada Seokjin?!

"Sabarlah Namjoon, tidak lama lagi, aku yakin."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin _eomma_ , "Semoga."

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga Seokjin bisa melahirkan sebelum waktunya?" dan Namjoon pun menceritakan semuanya, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Semuanya dia ceritakan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau bilang Sejin tiba-tiba datang, tapi tidak ada orangmu yang pernah memberitahu wanita itu alamatmu? Itu aneh, lalu dia dapat dari mana?"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Itu pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di otaknya. Tidak mungkin Jimin, atau Bibi Nam, pelayannya yang lain, Yoongi? Terlebih lagi. Tidak mungkin Taehyung, Jungkook, keluarganya, keluarga Seokjin, man-

" _Eommonim_ , aku rasa Jaehwan yang memberitahu Sejin."

Seokjin _eomma_ membelalakkan matanya, "Bukankah Jaewhan juga membenci Sejin?"

"Ya, mungkin aku akan mengurusnya nanti. Sekarang Seokjin lebih penting."

"Aku senang bahwa kaulah yang menjadi pendamping Seokjin."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku jauh lebih senang."

.

.

.

 **TBC** or **END**

 **?**


	6. Sequel (D)

**After**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah empat jam.

Seokjin eomma tertidur dan Namjoon masih setia menunggu Seokjin membuka mata. Dia tidak keberatan, lagipula sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia menatap wajah lelap Seokjin yang damai. Biasanya Seokjin bangun lebih dulu dan tidur belakangan, selalu seperti itu.

Namjoon pernah mencoba bangun lebih dulu daripada Seokjin, tapi gagal karena telinganya sama sekali tidak mendengar bunyi alarm yang sudah dia pasang malam sebelumnya. Dan saat Namjoon mencoba pergi ke dunia mimpi setelah Seokjin pergi lebih dulu, dia kembali gagal karena Seokjin sama sekali tidak menutup matanya karena dia belum menutup matanya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membuka matanya setelah Seokjin terlelap, tapi matanya tidak pernah membuka karena tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah seharian pergi sana-sini dan duduk seharian, menandatangani dokumen.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah saat aku tidak ada? Apa kau melakukan hal berat?" Namjoon mengelus kepala Seokjin.

"Ya, seperti merindukanmu misalnya.."

Suaranya terdengar seperti desis kecil, tapi Namjoon sangat yakin kalau itu suara Seokjin.

"Kau sudah bangun Seokjin?" Namjoon bangun dari duduknya, menunggu mata Seokjin terbuka penuh antusias. Tidak perlu menunggu sampai sepuluh detik, mata Seokjin terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan binaran yang selalu Namjoon sukai. " _Welcome baby_.., _I miss you so much_." Namjoon mencium dahi Seokjin lembut. Yang dicium hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Joon, perutku sudah datar kembali.. di mana anak kita?"

"Tentu saja di inkubator sayang."

Seokjin terkekeh, "Aku lupa, hihi."

"Kau menggemaskan. Apa kau akan langsung berubah menjadi iblis kejam jika aku memberitahumu bahwa kau melahirkan secara _caesar_?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin setengah penasaran dan setengah takut. Awalnya Namjoon pikir Seokjin akan langsung berteriak histeris sampai membuat orang tua istrinya menghampiri dan memarahinya. Lalu dia akan habis ditangan Seokjin _appa_. Tapi tidak.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum cerah. "Aku bisa melahirkan saja sudah membuatku lebih dari puas." Wanita itu memainkan jari Namjoon. Jika sudah seperti ini, Namjoon yakin ada sesuatu yang diinginkan istrinya.

"Eii, katakan saja, aku tidak akan menolak."

Seokjin terkekeh geli, "Aku ketahuan.., ini bukan permintaan yang berat, aku hanya perlu izinmu. Bolehkah aku merawat Yoongi? Usia kandungannya akan memasuki delapan bulan dan aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi dengan Yoongi."

Ah, ya. Namjoon lupa bahwa Yoongi sedang mengandung. Aish.. sebenarnya bukan masalah besar jika Seokjin ingin merawat Yoongi, dia bisa menyerang Jimin dengan jasa istrinya ketika calon ayah itu hendak mengambil cuti. Tapi masalahnya, Seokjin baru menjalankan proses bersalinnya secara caesar. Namjoon khawatir luka jahitan Seokjin akan terbuka atau sesuatu yang lain terjadi pada Seokjin.

Perlukah dia menyalahkan Jimin karena langsung membuat Yoongi hamil seminggu setelah menikahi setengah jelmaan es itu? Itu tidak salah sebenarnya, yang salah adalah pria itu menikahi Yoongi secara mendadak, tanpa memberitahunya, seminggu setelah Namjoon mendapat kabar bahwa Seokjin hamil dua bulan. Ah, apapun kejadian yang disalahkan, penyebabnya adalah Jimin. Namjoon akan menyalahkan Jimin.

"Sayang, bukannya-"

"Aku akan berhati-hati, aku janji." Seokjin mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Ah, Namjoon lemah jika sudah seperti ini. Umur Seokjin sudah berkepala tiga, tapi kadar manis wanita itu sama sekali tidak berkurang, malah semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah." Namjoon benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Tapi Namjoon tidak merasakan perasaan khawatir karena bukan Seokjin yang merawat Yoongi, melainkan sebaliknya. Namjoon sengaja mengambil cuti selama dua bulan-tanpa dimarahi ayahnya karena ayahnya akan setuju dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kebaikan Seokjin-untuk mengawasi Seokjin. Oh.. harinya sama sekali tidak membosankan, malah benar-benar berwarna, karena dia tidak bisa tidak tertawa ketika melihat Yoongi naik pitam ketika Seokjin melakukan sesuatu.

"Seokjin! Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak! Jahitanmu masih basah!"

"JANGAN BERGERAK! TUNGGU AKU!"

Bukan hanya karena amarah Yoongi saja, Namjoon juga tertawa ketika Yoongi mencoba menghampiri Seokjin yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, karena istri Jimin itu terlihat seperti sumo yang kesulitan berjalan. Namjoon tidak heran, Jimin sendiri yang bercerita tentang Yoongi yang mengidam banyak makanan dan lebih parahnya lagi, ketika wanita itu menimbang berat badan, Yoongi menyalahkan Jimin karena memberinya terlalu banyak makanan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa huh?! Senang melihatku seperti ini eoh?!"

Tertawa di depan Yoongi yang sedang hamil besar bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Omong-omong.." Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang berubah menjadi baik secara mendadak. "Kapan kalian akan menamai anak kalian? Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan bayi mungil itu karena dipanggil _Gamja_ (kentang) setiap hari?"

Seokjin dan Nmajoon saling bertatapan. Bagi mereka tidak ada salahnya anak mereka memiliki nama sementara seperti itu. Lagipula, kentang adalah salah satu makanan yang digemari banyak orang, siapa tahu anak mereka akan digemari banyak orang, seperti harapan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kami belum menemukan nama yang cocok untuknya, kami pikir tidak apa memanggilnya seperti itu untuk sementara." Mata Seokjin mengedip polos.

"Oh, ya.. kalian saja yang tidak tahu derita anak itu." Yoongi bersungut. Ya, hanya dia yang tahu betapa seringnya Taehyung datang dan meledek keponakan pertamanya itu. Adik Seokjin itu selalu datang dengan membawa satu kantung kentang manis dan memakan kentang-kentang itu di depan ruang inkubator. Awalnya Yoongi ingin menegur, tapi itu adik sahabatnya, jadi dia menahan diri.

Tapi sungguh, Taehyung itu benar-benar aneh. Anak itu selalu berkata, " _Gamja_! Hari ini Paman Tae datang lagi dan oh.. paman membeli dirimu di depan perempatan. _Nyam_.. _hmm_.. rasamu manis sekali~" kalau tidak ingat bahwa Taehyung itu kekasih Jungkook, Yoongi pasti sudah mengamuk di depan ruang inkubator.

Yah, Yoongi amarah Yoongi memang mudah tersulut sejak kandungannya memasuki bulan ke tujuh.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Yah, terserah kalian, asal kalian tetap menamai anak kalian."

"Selamat siang."

Suasana hangat di ruangan itu memudar dan tergantikan secara perlahan dengan aura mencekam ketika seorang pria datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu ruang rawat Seokjin. Yoongi dan Namjoon sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam mereka, sementara Seokjin berada di belakang Namjoon karena tangan suaminya itu menariknya untuk 'berlindung' di belakang punggung kokohnya.

"Berani sekali kau datang, Lee Jaehwan." Yoongi menggeram.

"Tunggu.. apa?"

Namjoon berdecak, "Cih, sudah jadi yang bersalah tapi tidak ingin mengaku. Bisa kusadarkan dirimu tentang kesalahanmu? Kau memberitahu alamat rumahku pada Sejin yang sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang itu." gigi pria itu bergeretak.

Tapi Jaehwan, si 'penjahat' malah mengerutkan dahinya, menunjukkan kebingungan yang luar biasa. "Tunggu, memang apa salahnya? Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin memberikan hadiah kecil untuk Seokjin, karena itulah aku memberikan alamat kalian."

"Dasar, itulah kenapa Seokjin ditakdirkan denganku, kau itu bodoh dan naif. Sejin mencelakai Seokjin asal kau tahu."

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura terkejut."

Seokjin dan Yoongi diam. Gelisah dalam hati tentu saja, tapi masalah antara dua pria tidak seharusnya diganggu, bisa menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar ke depannya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar-"

"Sekali bersalah tetap bersalah."

"Hei!"

"Cukup! Kalian kekanakan. Namjoon, aku ini sudah menjadi milikmu, jadi diamlah dan tidak usah memojokkan Jaehwan yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti itu. Jaehwan, alamat kami itu adalah privasi, sudah bagus aku memberitahumu karena urusan bisnis. Tolong jangan diulangi."

Namjoon mengepal tangannya kuat sementara Jaehwan mengatur nafasnya. Mereka berdua sama kesalnya, tapi Seokjin memilih untuk menengahi, jadi lebih baik mereka diam daripada terkena sulutan api ibu yang baru melahirkan.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk memberikan kalian kabar. Aku akan menikah, bulan depan, kuharap kalian akan datang walaupun sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang akan memutuskan untuk tidak datang."

Oh, Namjoon dan Yoongi merasa tersindir.

"Ini, undangannya akan kuletakkan di sini saja. Selamat untuk kelahiranmu putra pertamamu Seokjin dan maaf untuk kekacauan yang kusebabkan. Aku pergi dulu."

"Cih, berlagak baik." Gumam Namjoon yang disusul dengan pekikan nyaring setelah Seokjin memberikan capitan panas pada pinggangya.

"Namjoon."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku mendapatkan nama yang cocok, Leon.. terinspirasi dari dirimu yang sedang marah." Seokjin terkikik.

Leon.. menurut Namjoon bukan nama yang buruk. Bisa disebutkan dengan baik dalam Korea dan dia tidak perlu repot lagi menyiapkan nama Inggris untuk bayi itu untuk keperluan bisnis di masa depan. Tapi.. kenapa Leon?

"Kenapa Leon, sayang?"

"Karena ayahnya terlihat seperti singa ketika sedang marah. Hahah, bercanda. Singa itu hewan yang hebat. Dia pemimpin yang hebat, pemburu yang hebat, dia juga merupakan raja hutan. Aku ingin anak kita seperti seekor singa nantinya."

"Sial.. aku iri. Kuharap Jimin sudah menyiapkan nama yang bagus untuk bayiku ini."

"Gula pasirku~, aku datang."

"Sial."

.

.

.

Kapal Namjoon dan Seokjin memiliki tambahan satu awak, Leon Kim. Si kecil yang lahir prematur sudah berumur sebelas bulan sekarang. Pipinya gembil dan terasa begitu empuk menurut Seokjin. Wajahnya mengandung 75% wajah Namjoon, dia terlihat seperti Namjoon yang kedua. Bagaimana dengan 15%-nya? Entah kenapa hanya ini yang menurun secara fisik dari Seokjin, tapi mata dan senyuman anak itu terlihat seperti ibunya. Begitu indah, begitu mendamaikan hati.

"Leonnie~ kau sedang apa?" Seokjin mendekati buah hatinya yang menggenggam sebuah balok. Bayi itu menoleh, lalu tertawa seraya menunjukkan balok miliknya pada sang ibu.

"Apa itu? Kau ingin memberikannya pada _mom_?"

Si kecil menarik tangannya dan memasukkan ujung balok digenggamannya ke mulut kecilnya. Sontak saja sang ibu langsung menarik keluar balok keras itu dari mulut anaknya. "Kalau kau lapar menangis saja, jangan makan ini, sayang."

" _Dad_ pulang~! Di mana dua matahariku?"

Seokjin hanya tertawa. Sebenarnya ucapan Namjoon sedikit _cheessy_ menurutnya, tapi tidak apa, _cheessy_ itu lambang cinta-yang berlebihan-.

"Leon, apa kau bersikap baik pada _mom_? Kau tidak menyusahkan _mom_ bukan?"

"Kau itu apa-apaan, Leon masih kecil, dia masih butuh banyak pertolongan."

"Bercanda sayang."

"Dda! Mma!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon bertatapan, lalu menoleh pada anak mereka yang duduk di karpet beludru putih dengan senyum lebar.. "DDA! MMA!" teriaknya.

"Oh _God_! _He says his first word_!"

"Astaga Namjoon!.. ini luar biasa! Walau sedikit terlambat, tidak apa.. Ya Tuhan, kau membuat _mom_ bangga nak."

Bagi Namjoon dan Seokjin, selama mereka masih bisa menyayangi, menjaga, dan bahagisa dengan satu sama lain, kapal berisi tiga orang awak saja bukanlah masalah. Toh mereka sudah bahagia.

Tidak ada lagi Kang Sejin yang mengganggu, wanita itu meninggal setelah menelan racun tikus karena depresi selama berada di balik jeruji untuk waktu yang lama.

Tidak ada lagi Jaehwan yang menunggu Seokjin, karena pria itu sudah berbahagia dengan orang lain.

Jimin dan Yoongi? Mereka juga sama bahagianya dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Yoongi sudah melahirkan putrinya, Park Jiyoon, yang memiliki wajah yang persis seperti ibunya. Rencana masa depan Yoongi dan Seokjin, menjodohkan anak mereka setelah berumur sembilan belas. Tapi itu masih sangat jauh, jadi mereka hanya akan menikmati interaksi manis keduanya untuk sekarang.

"Dda, Mma, ddanghae."

"Apa maksudnya, Jinnie?"

" _Dad_ , _Mom_ , _saranghae_..? Kurasa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Udah selesai! Utang berkurang satu! Aku tau ini aneh, tapi beginilah endingnya.

 _Have a nice day_! _Peace_!


End file.
